


You’re No Saint

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul’s Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Crystal’s a sex god, F/F, First Times, Gigi is a stuttering mess, Gigi is baby, Gigi needs a hug but it’s ok cause she has Crystal, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some slightly possessive behavior, Vaginal Fingering, its not super heavy tho I promise, its pretty brief, light dom/sub dynamic, my hand slipped and now there’s feelings, religious angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: “Wait! Just who do you think you are?!” Gigi shouted out before Crystal could leave. The brunette froze and turned on her heel. Gigi smoothed down her skirt and blouse, trying to look as composed as she wished she was.“Me? I’m just a lesbian on a mission. By the way, I’ll be at Brita’s on Friday. I’ll see you there.”OrGood catholic girl Gigi meets Crystal, who has no concern for rules or religion
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	You’re No Saint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frankenvenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenvenus/gifts).



> Okay, so, a couple things before we get going and please actually read these!
> 
> One: I’m sorry for not updating the Anthology recently, but this monster was kicking my ass and I’ve got a new project in the works so follow my tumblr for updates and sneaky peakys 👀 (ForeignMooney)
> 
> Two: For the first part I suggest listening to New Girl by Finneas and for the smut I suggest Heaven by Finneas
> 
> Three: This is for my baby, Frankie (Frankenvenus) you’re a dork, I love you so fucking much and I’m so glad I have you to bounce ideas off, vent to, laugh with and of course, be a horny gross little mess with! Having you around is so fun and makes writing so much more enjoyable (even though you bully me) I will always and forever simp for you, but I’m still hotter than you 💞😚Everyone support Frankie or I’ll smite you and never write your requests😌

  
There was no way in heaven or hell that Gigi Goode was gay. She was the daughter of a preacher, had attended an all girls schools since before she could remember, and was a good catholic girl. So why did she feel so disgusted by the boys from their brother school, and interested in her classmates? Well, one classmate in particular. 

Crystal Methyd had transferred to her school after being kicked out of their sister school, Saint Mary’s. From the moment Crystal arrived, Gigi was enraptured. The girl wasn’t particularly tall, but she was well built in a way that made Gigi wonder how strong she was. Purely scientifically though, definitely not because she wanted the girl to pin her to a wall.

Without a doubt, Crystal’s reputation preceded her. There were all sorts of rumors about her. What she had done to get kicked out of Saint Mary’s, why she almost _never_ attended classes but somehow managed to maintain straight A’s, how she’d _apparently_ set fire to an American flag, and countless more. The only one that interested Gigi was the rumors concerning her sexuality. It was clear to see that Crystal was not straight. Something told Gigi that Crystal’s romantic attraction had a lot to do with her being expelled from her previous school. 

Gigi told herself it was just because she wanted to try and help the girl. That she wanted to set her down a better path. She knew deep down that her borderline obsession with the brunette had nothing to do with “The way of the Lord” as her father called it. 

Despite the fact that the two girls shared almost every class together, Gigi rarely ever got to see Crystal. She was normally skipping, surely off doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing. Gigi couldn’t help her curiosity at what it could possibly be. Thinking about the Latina girl made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn’t stop even if she wanted to. Which she did.   
  
  
Obviously...

One day on a whim, Gigi decided to follow Crystal. The girl had showed up to first period, but had disappeared before their second class could start. Gigi caught a glimpse of the familiar dark mullet turning the corner towards the back exit, so she followed her. The blonde had no idea what possessed her to do so, but for whatever reason, she did. She knew it was creepy, following some who was virtually a stranger just because she could, but Crystal intrigued her. 

The older girl went out the doors, around the football field and under the bleachers. Gigi considered turning back and just going to class like she was supposed to, but something in her brain kept her legs moving forward. She peeked under the metal seats, but didn’t see Crystal. A small frown crossed her face and her eyebrows wrinkled. How could she have lost her? She was right there!

“You know, if you’re following someone, you might want to be just a _bit_ more subtle about it.” Gigi nearly jumped out of her skin when Crystal’s voice came down from above her. The girl was standing just beside Gigi, in a small blind spot where the bleachers were able to hide her from view. 

“I-I just wanted to see where you’re always escaping to! You’re never in class...is that a picture of Michael Cera...?” Gigi pointed to what was in fact, a picture of Michael Cera’s face that had been cut out and stuck to the silver metal with tape. Crystal chuckled and nodded before reaching into her pocket and pulling out something that looked like a cinnamon stick. A glittery green lighter soon followed from the same pocket, and Gigi realized what it was. 

“Why are you smoking weed?! What if you get caught?! You’re going to get us both expelled!” 

“Would you relax, princesa? Nobody comes out here. Besides, you won’t rat me out.” Crystal sounded so sure of herself. It made Gigi’s blood boil. Choosing to ignore the pet name that made her heart flip-flop, she continued chastising the other girl, who was now sparking the lighter and inhaling the joint. 

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’d have to explain why you’re not only skipping class, but skipping with _Crystal Methyd_ , under the bleachers, with _weed_. Doesn’t look so good for you, princesa. You’re stuck with me for the rest of the period, unless you wanna go back to class smelling like weed.” Gigi knew Crystal was right, which only made her more angry. 

“Don’t-don’t call me that! I’m gonna tell Sister Edwards! You’re gonna be suspended!” 

“Am I, Gigi? Am I _really_? I’m oh so scared!”

“You should be! You’re gonna be in so much trouble!” Gigi was beginning to look a little manic. She couldn’t believe someone, even Crystal, would do something this irresponsible on school grounds. There was no way she didn’t know what the consequences for getting caught would be. 

“Look, I’m sure this seemed like a great plan to you at first, but evidently, it was not. Don’t you have bible study or whatever you do?” Crystal sounded bored of Gigi. It made her gut twist uncomfortably. She just told herself it was from the smell of pot surrounding them. 

“It’s second period, Crystal. We have History, not Bible Study. That’s our fifth period.” She huffed in annoyance. “I can’t believe you don’t even know our schedule.”

“Why do you keep saying ‘our’? We aren’t the same person.”

“I-are you serious Crystal?” Gigi’s mouth hung open in shock. “We have almost every class together! Maybe you’d know that if you’d bother to show up.” A rush of triumph spread through Gigi’s body when Crystal looked slightly taken aback by her attempted insult. Soon, the Latina’s face merged into an almost flirtatious looking smirk that Gigi couldn’t look away from. 

“I know we do. How could I _not_ know that I shared so many classes with the sexiest girl in the school?” Crystal unfolded her arms and slowly began walking over to Gigi, who had migrated all the way under the bleachers over time. Crystal put out the joint and slipped it back into her back pocket. Gigi’s heart leapt up into her throat with each step Crystal took. She could smell the pot coming off her, mixed with the scent of vanilla and leather from the jacket she always wore. 

Crystal never abided by the dress code, completely disregarding the uniforms they were assigned. From her ripped up black jeans that showed teasingly large patches of her strong legs, to the faded AC/DC t-shirt with strategically placed rips around the collar and the sleeves cut off, she looked like something straight out of a teen coming-of-age movie. The perfectly slicked back mullet sprouting from her head would look ridiculous on anyone else, but for some reason, it was perfect for her. Gigi forced herself to tear her eyes away from Crystal’s muscular arms. 

“Why are you getting closer? Ca-can I help you with something?” Gigi could hear the panic in her voice. She tried to hide the way her hands were shaking, but she knew Crystal had seen. 

“You know, rumor has it that I make you nervous. I’m getting closer because you interest me. And yes, you can help me with something. You can stop wearing this little uniform that makes me want to wreck you in the pews. This skirt is tiny. How do they even think this is school appropriate?” Crystal’s voice was deep and heavy as she steadily advanced on Gigi, who continued backing up until the back of her head pressed against the cold metal. 

“Crystal, don’t talk about me like that. You know it’s a sin!” Gigi was pulling every trick she could think of to fend the girl off. If she was honest, she didn’t want Crystal to stop at all. Her words were really more of a desperate reminder to herself rather than anyone else. She could feel Crystal’s warm body nearing hers. She kept her eyes trained to the ground, knowing that if she looked at Crystal, she would lose it. 

“Oh, princesa. If Jesus died for our sins, then who am I to waste a body?” Crystal was now hovering over Gigi, caging the girl in against the bleachers and eliminating any routes of escape. One of her hands rested just by Gigi’s head and the other did the same for the other side. 

“Th-thats not what that means...don’t disgrace the words of the Bible like that...” 

“Oh? What are you gonna do about it, princesa? You gonna tattle on me? I knew you’d be a little brat.” Crystal’s words shot straight to Gigi’s stomach, and not because she was hurt. To her horror, Gigi found herself pressing her legs together to subtly try and relive some of the pressure she had begun to feel. The action did not go unnoticed. 

“Would you look at that? Gigi Goode, the good girl of the town is getting _turned on?_ From little old _me?_ I feel so honored! Tell me, princesa, what about me is making you so hot and bothered?” Crystal’s victorious tone was unbearable. She had Gigi exactly where she wanted her, and Gigi couldn’t honestly say she didn’t want to be there. She had thought about this moment so many times before, desperately trying to envision Brady Torrence, the star quarterback of the boy’s school, being the one all over her instead of Crystal. 

However, each and every time she tried to imagine his large hands, Crystal’s lithe and long fingers came to mind. She tried to think of his sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that matched hers, but all she could see was that damned mullet and deep brown irises that constantly sparkled with mischief. Every time, without fail, her treacherous mind would always find its way back to Crystal.

“Nothing about you turns me on. I’m not gay. That goes against God, and I would never. And stop calling me princesa!” Crystal raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Gigi, who was still unable to even make eye contact with her. 

“No, I don’t think I will. It suits you, you know. You’re my princess, so perfect and untouched. Have you even kissed someone before? I bet you’re a virgin, huh? Saving this cute little body for whatever dickhead you marry? It would be _such_ a shame to give your virginity away to some clueless boy like Brady. He wouldn’t even know what to do. He wouldn’t know how to touch you.” Crystal’s body pressed against Gigi’s, making the blonde’s breathing quicken and go ragged. Her body was at war with her mind in the worst possible ways. Her body wanted Crystal, but her mind screamed to run away and tell someone. This went against everything she had ever been taught.

“W-whether or not I’m a virgin or if I’ve kissed anyone has nothing to do with you!”

“So you are then. I knew it! Always such a good girl aren’t you? You’ll do whatever you’re told? I like that in a girl. It makes it hotter when you’re begging for me.” Crystal’s voice was a low whisper in Gigi’s ear that send countless tingles down her spine. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to keep whatever bits of composure she still could find. 

“I will never, _ever_ , beg you for anything. I’m not gay, and even if I was, I wouldn’t be into you.” 

“ _Ohhh,_ that one would’ve hurt if it were true!”

“It _is_ true!” Gigi insisted. Crystal snickered and brought her hand up to Gigi’s face, slowly tracing the edge of her jaw and coming to a halt at her chin. She tilted Gigi’s head up, forcing her to look into her eyes. Gigi almost made a noise that could be classified as a moan when she saw how dark Crystal’s eyes had become. It was obvious that Crystal was having fun toying with her, but the way her chocolate eyes twinkled made Gigi think there was even more to it. 

“You really are quite beautiful, princesa. It’s a shame you can’t admit you’re gay. We could have oh so much fun together.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I keep telling you, I’m not gay! When is that going to get through your head?!” Gigi stomped her foot in a way that was more childish than she would’ve liked it to seem. Crystal smirked at her and kept her hand on Gigi’s face.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about? Maybe I should elaborate. What I’m talking about, is getting you under me, naked and needy for me. What I’m talking about, is taking all this pretty skin and leaving marks all over it so everyone knows you’re mine. What I’m talking about, is leaving my handprints all over your hips and your ass. What I’m talking about, is getting you to spread these legs for me, and making you so wet and horny that you’re begging for my fingers to fuck you. Begging for me to stretch you out and use you for my own pleasure. Is that clear enough for you, princesa?” 

There was nothing Gigi could do to try and hold back the whimper that left her lips. Crystal smiled wolfishly and moved her hand against Gigi’s hip, pushing the girl against the cold and unyielding metal behind them. Her other hand slowly stroked over Gigi’s lip, pulling it down and watching the blonde’s face. Crystal leaned in, pressing her thigh between Gigi’s legs and bringing their faces almost together. 

“I refuse to let you try and corrupt me like this.” Gigi muttered. She was so clearly flustered, and Crystal couldn’t help but think it was adorable. 

“Corrupt you, huh? Princesa, I’m just getting started. You hide under this perfect little angel facade but you’re no saint.”

Gigi’s breath hitched audibly when Crystal drew even closer. She could feel the warmth emanating from Crystal’s body as she pressed into her. There was a brief second where Gigi thought Crystal was going to kiss her, but the loud bell from inside the school interrupted the moment. Crystal’s lips brushed across the side of her face. She gently nipped along the shell of Gigi’s ear before licking up the shocked girl’s neck and placing a small kiss on her pulse point.

“I’ll see you around, princesa.” With essentially no warning, Crystal was pulling herself away and grabbing her school bag. 

“Wait! Just who do you think you are?!” Gigi shouted out before Crystal could leave. The brunette froze and turned on her heel. Gigi smoothed down her skirt and blouse, trying to look as composed as she wished she was. 

“Me? I’m just a lesbian on a mission. By the way, I’ll be at Brita’s on Friday. I’ll see you there.” 

“What? Why would I be there? That’s a gay bar, and you can’t even drink! You’re eighteen, not twenty one!” Gigi spluttered angrily. The insinuation that she would meet Crystal for any reason made her both excited and annoyed that Crystal would just assume she would go wherever she said. 

“Yeah, that’s the idea. And you’ll be there. Call it a hunch, but I think you like me more than you let on. You’re cute when you blush!” Crystal’s words were painfully accurate as she sauntered away, tossing a wink over her shoulder as she went. Gigi tried to think of anything to use as a comeback, but her mind was blank. 

Crystal was in every single class for the rest of the day, existing only to annoy Gigi to the ends of the earth. Any time the girl would try and answer a question or make a point, Crystal would follow up with either the perfect counter or something that made even the teacher think long and hard about the question they had posed. Gigi knew it was all to bother her, but that didn’t stop it from working. 

As each day of the week ticked by until Friday, Gigi became more and more insistent that she would not go to Brita’s. Every time she said it to herself however, she believed it just a little bit less. She never mentioned it to her friends because she knew what the reactions would be.

When Friday inevitably rolled around, she was practically seething. How _dare_ Crystal make her think about her so much? Why did she think Gigi would do whatever she said? Who did she think she was, pulling a stunt like that?

In a split second decision, Gigi decided to go. Not for Crystal, obviously, but to just have a good time. She knew she wouldn’t know anyone, but she wasn’t deterred by that in the least. She knew she could make a friend. 

Gigi opened up her closet, looking for anything that could reasonably be worn to a bar. Her wardrobe consisted of mostly long sleeved shirts and pants since her father wanted her showing as little skin as possible. Lucky for her, her best friend Nicky had left behind some clothes one night after a sleepover for her, insisting that she have something other than the stuffy turtlenecks and her uniform. Gigi reached into the very back of her dresser and pulled out the outfit. It wasn’t what she would’ve picked for herself, but it would definitely work. Nicky had made it in their Home Economics class that the duo used to practice designing clothes with the intentions of gifting it to Gigi. 

It was a little red dress that was nipped in to accentuate the waist. The skirt flared out slightly, making Gigi’s legs look even longer, if that was possible. The front had buttons that allowed her to determine how much cleavage to show, not that she had much to give in that department. She elected to go down one button further than she normally would’ve been comfortable with. She found a little white belt and cinched herself in with it to put her unreal figure on display. A pair of sheer white thigh-high stockings and black heels polished off the look. 

Gigi knew she looked good. She always looked good, but this was a different kind of good. She threw on a long overcoat to get past her mother, grabbed her phone and tried to slip out. Fortunately, her father was away at a pastor’s convention. Her mother was sitting in her favorite arm chair and watching the news with her current knitting project on her lap. Gigi tried to sneak by and grab her keys, but she was easily spotted. 

“Genevieve? Where are you going?” Gigi cringed at the use of her full name. 

“I thought I told you? Nicky invited me to spend the night! We have a project that we were just assigned on Wednesday!” Gigi lied through her teeth. She had prepared something to say in case she was seen, but all she could do was hope her mom just went with it. She did feel bad lying to her mother, but she knew she wouldn’t be allowed to go anywhere near Crystal or Brita’s under any circumstances. Her mother and father were very vocal in their disdain for how Crystal’s parents had raised her. 

“Oh, silly me! I must’ve forgotten!” Gigi tried not to let the relief show on her face when her mother seemed to buy it. “Things have just been crazy with the PTA and the Sunday school!” Gigi nodded along with her mother’s explanation, trying her best to keep her expression looking like something that could be perceived as even _remotely_ interested. After a few more minutes of her mother’s prolonged rambling, Gigi was finally able to escape. 

Waiting for the bus in the cold was not the most enjoyable actively. The bus finally arrived, and she hoped she hadn’t missed Crystal. Because she wanted to show her she wasn’t some doll, obviously. Not because she was excited to see the woman who made her brain break down. 

Obviously...

The bus rumbled down the road towards the place she had seen so many times and heard so many negative things about while she was at church. Gigi wondered if it would really be as horrible as everyone made it out to be. As soon as the bus took the left turn towards the bar, she could hear the music pumping from inside the building. She pulled the yellow cord that hung from the window to signal she wanted a stop. The moment she stepped out of the bus, she earned herself a few wolf whistles from a large group of women by a small cluster of motorcycles next to the entrance. Normally, she’d be annoyed or disgusted, but the attention felt nice for once. She gave a flirtatious wave to one of the women who caught her eye. The group jostled and cheered for the pretty brunette, clapping their hands on her back and ruffling her hair.

Gigi laughed at the childish nature of the women and proceeded to the entrance of the club.

As it turned out, Brita’s didn’t actually ask you for an I.D. until you tried to purchase a drink. Gigi was almost completely sure that doing so was illegal, but she smiled quickly at the bouncer and scooted by. Ditching her coat at the front desk’s coat check, she went through the set of doors. The bar was nothing like the gross, dumpy dive that Gigi had been told it was. If anything, it was nicer than some of the places downtown that she had seen in passing on her way to church.

Along one wall was a bar with more multi colored bottles and lights than Gigi had ever seen. The strong lights from above reflected off the glass and created little colored shadows on the ground. An empty space in the middle of the room was filled with people dancing, all of them experiencing the various stages of wasted. An array of pool tables and dart boards lined the wall opposite of the bar. Black leather booths were spread around the outskirts of the room that held various couples doing things that Gigi didn’t even know how to begin describing.

Feeling uncomfortable and unsure of what to do, Gigi looked around for Crystal. She didn’t want to admit it, but seeing the other girl would make her feel safer. She finally did spot Crystal, but when she did she felt her heart sink. Crystal was propped up at the bar, talking to a pretty blonde woman who was hanging off of the brunette’s every word and laughing with Crystal like they had known each other for years.

Gigi’s gut twisted at the idea of Crystal flirting with someone else, but she told herself it was because what she was witnessing around her was so wrong, and definitely not because she was jealous. 

Definitely not...

A hand came down gently on her arm, making her flinch in surprise and whirl around to see who it was. The woman she had waved to in front of the bar was standing next to her. She was taller than Gigi had expected, and had beautiful deep green eyes. A wreath of tattoos surrounded her chest and arms, creating a lovely picture across her tanned skin. 

“Are you alright baby? You look a little overwhelmed.” The woman’s voice was soft and warm, which was not what Gigi would’ve expected from her appearance. 

“Oh, yeah I’m good! I think? I’ve just never been here before and it’s a lot to get used to!” 

“Well, I’m Dahlia, and if it makes you feel better, you look stunning.” Gigi blushed at Dahlia’s compliment, thanking her quietly. 

“I’m Gigi. It’s really nice to meet you!” 

“Gigi, hmm? Pretty name for an even prettier girl. Can I buy you a drink?” Gigi’s immediate reaction was to say no and run away, but something in her mind told her to stay. 

“Sure. That sounds great.” Dahlia’s face lit up in a brilliant smile and Gigi allowed the other woman to lace their fingers together as she was led to the bar. She could feel Crystal’s intense gaze prickling on the back of her neck as the two women sat down at the bar. 

“So, what are you having?” Dahlia’s question shouldn’t have caught Gigi off guard like it did, but the idea of actually drinking the alcohol she was being offered wasn’t the most appealing idea for Gigi. The only alcoholic thing she had ever had was communion wine when she was at church. Ever since she was little, her parents had warned her against drinking, telling her it could only lead to sin and suffering. Tonight, her parent’s teachings were going out the door.

“Oh! Right, that! I’ll just have whatever you’re having? If that’s fine?” 

“You don’t drink much, do you baby?” Dahlia chuckled warmly. Embarrassed, Gigi shook her head no and looked away from the other woman. 

“Don’t worry, baby. It’s not a big deal.” Dahlia’s reassurance made Gigi look back up and into the woman’s welcoming eyes. She could still feel Crystal’s eyes watching her like a hawk. Knowing that she had the other girl’s attention only emboldened her. 

“Two vodka sodas please.” Dahlia had flagged down one of the bartenders, who quickly made their drinks and served them. Dahlia reached into her jacket pocket and produced her card, handing it over to pay. She collected the drinks and gave one to Gigi, who made the mistake of immediately gulping it down. She recoiled at both the taste and the burning sensation, which made Dahlia laugh affectionately. 

“Easy there tiger. Take it slowly. Don’t rush or it’s gonna hurt!” Gigi nodded and coughed a little, making Dahlia rub her back soothingly. The two women talked for a while, giving Gigi time to nurse her drink. By the time she had finished the alcohol, Gigi was definitely feeling it. Being such a light-weight person with no drinking experience made the warm feeling in her chest more potent. The inhibitions she had harbored in her mind had fallen away the more she opened up to Dahlia.

As it turned out, Dahlia was both incredibly funny and incredibly smart. Gigi felt herself relaxing more than she had since she was a little kid. She felt at home surrounded by all these people, certainly more so than she ever truly did at church. The thought of what people would say if she knew she was at Brita’s made her chest tighten painfully. Things would be even worse if they knew _why_ she was there. Gigi needed to get her mind off of her reality and enjoy the fantasy she had created.

“Do you want to dance with me?” Gigi was a little surprised by her boldness. The way Dahlia’s face lit up gave her all the answers that the blonde needed. Dahlia knocked back the last of her drink with a small grimace at the burn and took Gigi’s hand. Gigi noted that the callouses on Dahlia’s palm didn’t feel uncomfortable like they had the time she had been forced to hold hands with Brady when the duo were voted prom king and queen respectively last year. Dahlia’s hands were rough from gripping the handle bars of her motorcycle, yet still somehow soft. Gigi wondered how they would look on her body in comparison to Crystal’s. She shivered at the idea and tried to refocus her wayward mind to the woman in front of her. If Crystal really did want her, then she could come get her. Gigi wasn’t going to make things easy for Crystal. She wanted her to work for it.

Admittedly, Gigi had no idea how to dance. She could sway around in something that could _maybe_ be interpreted as a slow dance, but that was about it. She wasn’t exactly famous for her rhythm, but she would do her best to impress Dahlia and make Crystal jealous. 

Of her dancing. _Obviously..._

Despite not knowing how to dance, Gigi had seen enough movies and been to enough horrible school dances to understand how to grind against someone. She just hoped her inexperience didn’t show, though something told her Dahlia wouldn’t care all that much. The older woman didn’t care when Gigi struggled with drinking, so she didn’t see why things would be any different this time.

Gigi very quickly decided that while she liked dancing with Dahlia, she didn’t like the throngs of sweaty bodies around them. It seemed that the tattooed woman could sense her discomfort, because she made sure they stayed closer to the edges. Dahlia carefully placed her hands on Gigi’s hips, testing the waters. Gigi moved back into the touch, wrapping her arm around Dahlia’s neck and pulling her close. 

Ever since she had started talking with Dahlia, Gigi knew for a fact that Crystal’s eyes hadn’t left her. She was determined to make Crystal pay attention to her. The song switched to a slower beat, it’s lyrics chock full of less than subtle innuendos. Gigi saw her opportunity and took it. 

She finally looked over at Crystal, who was indeed staring right back at her. She smirked and continued grinding into Dahlia’s hips, letting her head fall back against the older woman’s shoulder. Dahlia placed a small kiss on the side of Gigi’s neck, trailing them up to her jaw. Gigi’s brain begged her to stop, to remember everything her father had told her, but it was far to late for that. She parted her lips and let out a little sigh, her hand flying to the back of Dahlia’s neck to keep her there. She could feel Dahlia smirking against her skin in a disturbingly similar way that she imagined Crystal would do. From the corner of her eye she could see Crystal saying something to the blonde woman she was speaking with and rising up from her seat. She stormed over to where the two women were dancing, her face serious and her body language running on the rigid side. 

“Princesa. Let’s go.” Crystal’s cool and authoritative tone made Gigi’s ears perk up in interest, but she forced her face to remain uninterested. 

“Do you know her, baby?” Dahlia looked Crystal up and down suspiciously. Gigi would be lying if she said she didn’t like the conflicting attention she was receiving from both women. It felt _good_ to be wanted. To be valued.

“Yeah, I guess so. Friend from school.” Gigi turned away, doing her best to hide the triumphant smile that was spreading across her face. Dahlia wrapped her arms around Gigi’s waist protectively, bringing the blonde closer to herself. She could feel Crystal’s eyes boring into her back, but she didn’t turn around. Dahlia rested her head atop Gigi’s. She didn’t have to look to see the glares being shared over her head.

“Very funny, princesa. Let’s go. I’m not asking you again.” Crystal put her hand out expectantly, waiting for Gigi to take it and follow her. Gigi’s immediate reaction was to take her outstretched hand and leave with her, but she wanted to milk it a little longer. She turned around to face Crystal and felt the air leave her lungs.

Crystal looked beautiful. She still had her leather jacket, something Gigi had begun to equate to her whenever she saw one. She had switched out her ripped shirts for a patterned button-down with an atrocious color scheme that somehow, against all logic, she made work. Her shoes matched the pattern on her shirt, but were clearly hand designed to do so. Gigi wondered if Crystal had done it herself. She was known around the school for being the best artist in town. Her tight black jeans were incredibly distracting. Gigi forced her eyes away from Crystal’s body, and back up to her unwavering gaze.

“Crystal, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Her words from earlier that week seemed to set Crystal off. The woman’s usually warm eyes flashed dangerously. 

“Princesa-”

“Look, I don’t know what your deal is, but Gigi and I were enjoying ourselves so if you don’t mind, I’d _love_ to get to know this beauty more.” Dahlia cut Crystal off, tightening her grip around Gigi’s torso. Gigi preened under the praise, nuzzling Dahlia’s neck and humming happily at the feeling of being desired. Crystal genuinely looked like she was about to punch Dahlia in the face, but it was soon replaced with her normal cool facade. 

“Sorry, I never caught your name.” Crystal gave Dahlia a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, clearly displeased with the way the new woman never took her hands off Gigi. 

“It’s Dahlia, though I don’t see what difference it makes.” She scoffed, looking over Crystal with an unreadable expression.

“Dahlia. Of course it is.”

“What’s that supp-“

“Do you know what she likes, _Dahlia_?” Gigi’s mind went blank. She knew exactly what Crystal was doing, and she knew her little act was going to be busted any minute now. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Do you know what she likes? Or better yet, why don’t you ask her yourself?” Crystal sounded bored as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched Gigi’s face. Despite talking to Dahlia, she didn’t bother looking at the other Latina. Her eyes were only on Gigi, slowly and deliberately raking up her legs and landing on where Dahlia’s hands rested just above her ass.

“Listen, Crystal was it? I don’t know what game you’re playing, but don’t you think if Gigi wanted you then she would’ve danced with you, not me?” Dahlia’s fiery personality made the confrontation so much more entertaining for Gigi. Crystal’s naturally cool disposition was quickly being pushed to its limits. Even the most patient people had their limitations, and Crystal was certainly no different.

“You might be right, but I think it’s more likely that she’s being a brat again. Isn’t that right, Princesa? You’re being a little brat to get my attention?” Gigi was powerless to stop the little whine that left her mouth. Crystal’s blatant exploitation of her constant need for praise was definitely a hit below the belt, in more ways than one. Dahlia looked a little surprised by both Gigi’s reaction and Crystal’s bravado being backed up by the girl in her arms. 

“S-Sorry Crystal.” Gigi’s face flushed red and Crystal cast a victorious and smug glance over at Dahlia. Crystal returned her attention to Gigi, who was looking up at her hopefully.

“What are you sorry for, Princesa?” Gigi broke free of Dahlia’s grasp and made her way into Crystal’s arms. The familiar scent of leather, pot, and vanilla enveloping her nose. She hid her face in Crystal’s chest as shame burned in her chest, both from her readiness to abandon Dahlia, and in how willing she was to do anything for Crystal’s attention. 

“I-I’m sorry for being a brat...” Gigi whispered into Crystal’s shirt. 

“Louder.”

“I’m sorry for being a brat!” Gigi’s whole face and chest were now tinged pink with embarrassment. Dahlia looked stunned at the situation unfolding before her. 

“That’s my good girl. Apologize for letting someone else put their hands on what’s mine.” Gigi shut her eyes tightly, desperately wanting to please Crystal, maintain her dignity, and disappear into the ground all at once. She drew in a shaky breath before following Crystal’s orders.

“I’m sorry for letting Dahlia touch me...” Gigi couldn’t even look up at the two women anymore. She could feel the animosity between them well enough as it is. Crystal’s hand gently played with her long blonde hair, kissing the top of Gigi’s head and making the girl sigh happily. Any reservations about what her family would say had fallen away the moment Crystal had touched her. 

“As you can see, Dahlia, Gigi is currently unavailable. If you wouldn’t mind, kindly _fuck off._ ” 

“I-you, you can’t just butt in like this!” Dahlia spluttered angrily. Gigi lifted her head to look up at Crystal. The older girl was glaring back at Dahlia with no fear. It made Gigi weak at the knees to see how protective Crystal was over her, even though she wasn’t in any danger or an unwanted situation. Crystal’s attention and appreciation was an alarmingly potent drug, and Gigi had no intentions of letting her go.

“Sorry, but I think Gigi’s made her choice. Isn’t that right, princesa? You’re gonna be _my_ good girl tonight?” 

  
“Yes, Crystal. Yours, only yours.” Gigi nodded ardently, silently begging Crystal with her eyes to praise her more. The brunette chuckled affectionately before returning her attention to the still stunned looking Dahlia. 

“As you can see, my princesa has made her choice. You can leave now.” Crystal sent Dahlia away with a little wave of her hand. Gigi couldn’t bring herself to watch the other woman walking away, so she stayed in Crystal’s strong arms, inhaling her scent and committing it to memory. Once Dahlia was gone, Crystal finally gave Gigi her full and undivided attention. 

“What was that all about? What made you think it was okay for you to let someone else put their hands on you?” Crystal’s tone wasn’t angry. It was more chastising than anything, which actually might have been worse. 

“I just-you were talking to someone else. I didn’t think you’d care...” 

“Oh? So you were jealous? That’s Jan. She’s my _friend_ from Saint Mary’s. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, so we were catching up.” 

“I wasn’t jealous! There’s nothing to be jealous of! I don’t even like you...” Gigi knew it was a lie, and an obvious one at that. 

“You don’t like me? Is that why you were trying to make me jealous? Is that why you’d do anything to please me? Is that why you’re in my arms right now?” 

“ _Crystal..._ ”

“What is it, princesa? What do you want?” Crystal knew that Gigi was going to give in to her. 

“ _You._ I want you...” Gigi’s heart fluttered at her own admission. She could feel Crystal’s chest rise and fall as the older girl breathed in heavily.

“Fuck this. Let’s get out of here. My parents are away on a trip right now.” The allusion to what was to come made Gigi’s mind race. Gigi nodded and Crystal took her hand, leading her out of the bar and away to her car. Gigi tried to ignore the curious stares from the women around the bikes. Crystal unlocked the door of her car for Gigi, holding it open and shutting it behind her. Crystal slid into the driver’s seat, going to turn her keys in the ignition, but pausing for a moment.

“You’re sure you want this? I don’t want you doing anything you’d regret.” Crystal’s concerned voice made Gigi’s heart swell in appreciation. 

“I promise. I want you.” Gigi took Crystal’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently in a nonverbal affirmation. Crystal smiled softly and started the car. Her hand immediately found its way to Gigi’s thigh, holding the girl’s leg. The constant point of contact made Gigi’s head swim. She wondered what it would be like when Crystal seriously touched her body. 

“You’re thinking about me, aren’t you princesa? Thinking about how my hands are gonna feel all over your body?” Gigi didn’t answer, turning her head to look out the window to try and hide her reddening face. It was like Crystal could read every minuscule movement and shift in her. 

“Answer me, princesa. Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Gigi couldn’t disobey the other woman’s command even if she wanted to. 

“I’m thinking about you...how you would feel...” Gigi could hear Crystal’s smug smirk as her hand inched up Gigi’s thighs. 

“I’m sure you are. You’ve been thinking about how well I’d fuck you all week, haven’t you?” Crystal’s fingertips brushed against the top of Gigi’s pelvic bone, before ghosting over her tights and underwear. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet. Were you fucking yourself before you came here, hmm?Imagining how much better it would feel if it were my fingers instead?” Crystal was able to keep her eyes on the road by some miracle, despite the fact that she longed to watch Gigi’s face reacting to her comments and questions. 

“I- _no!_ I wasn’t-” Gigi stuttered, embarrassed by Crystal’s lack of a filter.

“So this is all from dancing with Dahlia then?” Crystal’s nails dug possessively into Gigi’s thigh. The blonde could feel the woman driving bristle slightly when she so much as thought about the woman they had left behind. 

“No! It’s not from her...”

“Oh? Then this is just for me?” 

“Yes, for you.” Gigi’s voice was small and strained. The feeling of Crystal’s fingers dragging lightly over her center without making any definitive contact was like torture. She wanted to move her hips forward into Crystal’s hand, but in the end she wasn’t courageous enough to do so. Crystal made a noise of agreement at Gigi’s response. Slowly but surely, Gigi was getting more and more comfortable with herself and who she was, and it showed. The prideful and prude act she showed at school was quickly falling away to reveal who she really was, and Crystal couldn’t help the proud feeling that bloomed in her chest.

“Pretty girl. You’re so good for me. I can already tell you’re gonna be so beautiful when you’re all laid out for me. Those legs, that cute little ass, I’m so lucky. So lucky that you’re all mine.” The way Crystal talked about Gigi’s body with such ease made her mind spin. It was clear that Crystal had though about her, or at least was a smooth enough talker to convince Gigi that she had. The way her mind faltered and then cheered whenever she heard Crystal call her hers was becoming undeniably addictive.

Gigi didn’t have any more time to think, because Crystal was pulling into a driveway and parking the car. Gigi drew in a shaky breath, slightly nervous about what she was about to do, but no less ready. She exited the car and took Crystal’s hand. The Latina unlocked the door to her house and pulled Gigi inside. The moment they were out of sight of the public, Crystal was all over Gigi. 

“Did you get all dressed up for me? Walking around in this little dress like you know what’s up? What are you trying to do to me? Trying to get me to fuck you?” Crystal pinned Gigi to the wall next to the door in a similar fashion to the way she had trapped her in against the bleachers. 

“I just wanted to look nice...” Gigi whispered. Crystal’s face was so close to hers that she could feel the girl’s breath on her lips. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming. 

“You always look beautiful, princesa.” An unexpected whine escaped Gigi’s throat at the pet name she had come to love hearing. The way the Spanish word rolled off Crystal’s tongue was intoxicating. Her reaction earned a raised eyebrow from Crystal. 

“You like hearing how good you are, don’t you? You like it when I praise you, when I tell you what a good girl you are. When I tell you how beautiful you are.” It wasn’t a question, Crystal already knew the answer. She was a teasingly tactile person, always finding some way or another to keep her hands on Gigi. 

“Crystal, kiss me. _Please..._ ” Gigi’s hands rested flat against Crystal’s chest, her fingers curling slightly as she waited expectantly. Crystal simpered, resting her hand on Gigi’s cheek and guiding the girl forward. 

The moment their lips met, it all fell into place for Gigi. She _finally_ understood what people meant when they said they got butterflies in their stomach for someone. Crystal’s lips were soft and inviting, moving carefully against Gigi’s. The blonde kissed back eagerly, despite not really knowing what to do. She’d never kissed anyone, but she knew that Crystal’s embrace felt right. Everything about Crystal felt right.

Crystal nipped at Gigi’s lip, drawing out a noise that was somewhere between a squeal and a moan. She smiled against Gigi’s lips, running her fingers gently across Gigi’s neck until she was able to grip the back of it and deepen the kiss. Crystal eventually took hold of Gigi’s blonde tresses, pulling the girl’s head back and exposing her pale neck. She wasted no time placing open mouthed kisses on every millimeter of skin she could find. Gigi’s nails dug into her back, an indication of the girl’s enjoyment. Her shaky hands slowly threaded into Crystal’s hair and held her close. When Crystal’s tongue grazed over a particularly sensitive spot on Gigi’s neck, the younger woman couldn’t stop the shaky moan she let out. Immediately, she shut her mouth and looked away in embarrassment. 

“God, even your moaning is sexy. Come on, if I don’t fuck you soon I’m going to go crazy.” Crystal picked Gigi off the ground, waiting for the girl to wrap her legs around her waist before carrying her away. Gigi kept her head on Crystal’s shoulder, admiring the girl’s strength as she effortlessly carried her. She could feel Crystal’s arms flexing under her as they walked through the halls. 

Crystal reached a door and pushed it open, shutting it behind them and turning on the lights. Gigi took a minute to look around and absorb how utterly Crystal the room was. The walls were lined in posters and art pieces that the brunette had obviously created herself. The colors were loud and clashing, but somehow it all worked. Gigi turned her attention back to Crystal, who had set her down on her bed and was looking at her with hunger in her dark brown eyes. 

“You’re actually an angel. If this is what religion does to a girl, then I might just take that shit seriously.” Crystal dove down on Gigi and scooped her up into another kiss, this one more passionate and messy. Crystal slid her hand up Gigi’s short dress and ran her fingers over Gigi’s stockings. Unable to resist, Gigi bucked into the touch, much to Crystal’s delight. 

“I have to get this off you. I want to see all of you. I wanna take my time before I’m making you scream my name.” Crystal started with Gigi’s belt, undoing the buckle and tossing it aside. Her white tights quickly followed, leaving Gigi’s legs bare. Crystal lifted one of her legs up and gently caressed it. She peppered little kisses all the way from Gigi’s calf up to just where her dress rested against her thighs. The soft touch and affectionate actions were making Gigi blush and squirm. She didn’t understand how Crystal could be so dominant and yet so gentle all at the same time, nor how her body could react so intensely to even the smallest bit of contact. 

Crystal’s hands found the buttons on Gigi’s dress and she began undoing them. When she finished, she pulled Gigi up into a sitting position and unzipped the dress. 

“I-wait, Crystal.”

“Fuck, sorry, was this too much?” Crystal immediately took her hands off Gigi, who looked a little surprised at the woman’s response. She fell forward into Crystal’s arms, holding them tightly to keep the woman from pulling away any more than she already had.

“ _No!_ No, you’re fine, you’re _more_ than fine. It’s just, I-I’m a virgin...I’ve never even kissed someone before tonight. You were right.” Gigi’s already rosy cheeks soon took on a more crimson tint. Crystal smiled kindly at her, reaching down and taking hold of her hands, squeezing them to get her attention. 

“Hey, princesa. Look at me. I don’t care if you’re a virgin or if you’ve fucked half the school. You’re beautiful, kind, smart, and such a good person. Whatever you have or haven’t done doesn’t make you any less attractive to me. If anything, I feel special that I get to be your first. I’ll make sure it’s the best you’ll ever have.” Crystal pulled Gigi in and kissed her sweetly. Her thumb rubbed over Gigi’s cheekbone in a soothing motion. The moment was so tender and caring that Gigi was sure she’d never forget it. The way Crystal held her was all she had ever needed. A strong and possessive grasp that wasn’t trying to control her or tie her down to one place.

Gigi clambered into Crystal’s lap to try and receive more of her kisses. Crystal happily opened her arms and welcomed the girl into her embrace. She carefully rested her hands on Gigi’s thin waist, never breaking their kiss. Gigi wrapped her arms around Crystal’s strongly built shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. An unexpected shift from Crystal to try and maneuver them into a more comfortable position brought the Latina’s thigh against Gigi’s core. The friction made Gigi shiver and try to seek out more, but Crystal stopped her. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.” Crystal took hold of the back of Gigi’s dress, taking caution to treat the garment gently and not accidentally rip anything, no matter how badly she wanted Gigi to get out of it. As she slid the dress off, Crystal’s breath got caught in her throat. Gigi was beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, but this was something beyond that. She wasn’t wearing anything particularly sexy or provocative, Crystal doubted she would even own something like that, but she was still the most beautiful girl Crystal had ever seen. With her long white legs, her shining blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, Gigi could easily model. 

“Off, I wanna see you.” Gigi tugged on the edge of Crystal’s shirt, and the woman gladly obliged. She pulled off her shirt and quickly wriggled out of her pants, leaving them both in their underwear. A surprised gasp fell from Gigi’s lips. 

“Where did you get tattoos..?” Gigi asked breathlessly. The writing that was scrawled out on Crystal’s collarbones was holding all her attention.

“I’ve got a friend, her name is Lux and she’s a tattoo artist. Maybe we should get you one!”Crystal chuckled at the way Gigi’s eyes went wide in shock. 

“N-no, I couldn’t! My father would kill me, plus they wouldn’t look good on me.” 

“I doubt there’s anything on this earth that wouldn’t look good on you, princesa. You’re my beautiful girl.” Crystal didn’t miss the way her praise made Gigi’s legs twitch slightly. In an admittedly practiced move, Crystal unhooked Gigi’s bra and let it fall away. She laid the girl back, moving away to take in the sight below her. 

Gigi looked angelic with her blonde hair spread out around her like a halo. Her eyes were hooded and lusty, silently taking in every inch of Crystal’s body. Her plush lips were kiss swollen and red from where Crystal had nipped at them. Crystal had yet to leave any marks, but she could imagine well enough how lovely they would look. She gently rubbed her fingers over Gigi’s pussy through her underwear, cursing under her breath when she saw how wet the younger girl was. She could see the insides of Gigi’s thighs where some of her wetness had flown down to.

Crystal placed her hands on Gigi’s stomach, dragging her nails up the expanse of her chest and ribs. Little shivers and goosebumps cropped up across the places where Crystal had touched Gigi. 

“You’re sure you still want this?” 

“One hundred percent.” There was zero hesitation in Gigi’s voice. Crystal hummed and palmed one of Gigi’s breasts. 

“I-I’m sorry, I know they’re not much compared to yours- _ahh!_ ” Gigi’s apologetic rambling was cut off when Crystal took one of her nipples into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the bud and gently grazing her teeth over it. Gigi found herself arching her back up into the woman’s mouth, desperately trying to gain more stimulation. Crystal released her nipple with a soft ‘pop’ and turned her attention back to Gigi. 

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Beautiful.” Each word was punctuated by a small kiss over the swell of Gigi’s breasts. Crystal’s arms wrapped around Gigi’s waist, keeping her down as she continued tonguing over the wanton girl’s chest and neck. 

“Mark me, I know you want to. Just nowhere above the neck...” Gigi’s hands tangled in Crystal’s hair, holding her head close as her partner took a mouthful of her skin and sucked down on it hard. The shot of pain wasn’t something Gigi had expected to like, but life is full of surprises. The area that Crystal had bruised was swiftly purpling and covering Gigi’s porcelain skin as a reminder of the night. Crystal moved to the crest of Gigi’s shoulder, gently nipping along before leaving another sizable hickey over her collarbones like a necklace. 

“I fucking knew you’d look hot with my marks all over you. God, what I would give to be with you...” The last part was so quiet that Gigi almost missed it. Her heart surged at the words, screaming out at her brain to tell Crystal how she felt. All that came out was a small and high pitched whine. 

Gigi grabbed Crystal’s face and brought her down to kiss her deeply. She was starting to get the hang of things, and she would be damned if she was letting Crystal get away. 

“Crys, I want it.” 

“Want what, princesa? Tell me what you want.” Crystal suckled Gigi’s nipple, rolling the other between her fingers. All that came from Gigi’s mouth was little moans and breathy sighs. 

“I want you to fuck me...” Gigi gasped out, grinding her still clothed pussy against Crystal’s thigh. 

“Oh my god, you’re so fucking wet.” Crystal’s hand snaked between Gigi’s legs and trailed her fingers over Gigi’s core. “I’m gonna go slow, okay? Tell me if anything hurts or doesn’t feel good.” Gigi nodded and held Crystal’s hand as the brunette began languidly kissing down her chest and stomach. Crystal’s teeth skimmed over Gigi’s abdominal muscles and her prominent hip bones. 

Every time Crystal touched her, Gigi felt electric. A soft squeeze on her hips called her attention down to where Crystal’s face lay between her legs. Crystal bit down on the fabric of Gigi’s panties, dragging them down with her teeth and keeping her eye contact. The singular act was so sensual that Gigi could feel her body thrumming with desire. When her underwear was finally cast aside, Gigi breathed a sigh of relief. She could feel her legs shake when Crystal slowly rubbed over the insides of her thighs. The Latina’s fingers grazed over her body everywhere except where she needed her most. 

Crystal spread Gigi’s lower lips, almost as if she were examining her. The blonde’s hips jumped forward towards Crystal who just smiled knowingly. 

“Crystal, please...”

“Oh? Are you begging me for something? I thought you said you would never!” Gigi groaned at Crystal’s point. 

“I was wrong. Happy?” 

“How could I not be?” Crystal smirked devilishly. “Open.” She tapped on Gigi’s lips and the blonde opened them hesitantly. When Crystal slid two of her fingers in, Gigi accepted them readily. Crystal allowed her to lick around the digits before she took her hand back. Gigi was reluctant to let Crystal’s fingers go. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes! I’m ready Crys, I want you!” 

“You have me, princesa. You have me.” Crystal slowly pushed one finger into Gigi. Her body tensed cautiously as she adjusted to the feeling. Gigi ground down experimentally against the intrusion, shivering at the pleasurable feeling she received. 

“How are you feeling? Nothing hurts?” 

“Feels good, I want more.” Gigi’s heart sang out like a choir each time Crystal checked in with her or even just looked her way. Crystal nodded and brought her finger back before pushing into Gigi again. The way the older girl’s finger easily glided inside her made Gigi’s head spin. Crystal continued her slow pace, making her way back up Gigi’s body and kissing her comfortingly. 

“Can you take another finger?” Gigi immediately nodded and kissed Crystal again. A second finger brushed against Gigi’s folds, gathering some of her wetness before gently pushing in next to the first one. Her body tensed again, taking her time in getting used to how it felt. Crystal’s fingers hit against something deep inside Gigi that made her knees feel weak. 

She had experimented with her own fingers a couple times, but it was never anything like this. It felt like Crystal could reach up through her body and take her heart with her. Crystal’s fingers were larger and rougher than her own. They fit snugly into Gigi, who basked in the feeling of them dragging inside her. 

“I’m gonna move now, okay?”

“I’m ready, I can take it.” 

“Believe me, princesa. You’ll take it.” Gigi moaned loudly as Crystal’s fingers began to thrust in and out of her. It didn’t take long for Gigi to start moving her hips into Crystal’s hand. The heel of the brunette’s hand skated across her clit, making her cry out and bite down on her lip to stifle the embarrassingly loud noises she was making. Crystal shifted her hand so that she would rub directly against Gigi’s clit each time she moved. 

“Such a good girl. You’re being so good for me.” Crystal’s soft words were a drug to Gigi. She would do anything to hear them over and over again. Crystal’s fingers continued fucking into her at a lazy pace, until Gigi huffed and started moving her hips into her hand faster and faster. 

“Eager aren’t we? You want more?” Crystal’s voice was teasing as she raked her fingernails over Gigi’s hips and thighs. 

“I want it, I want you!” Gigi’s faculty of speech had been greatly diminished the longer Crystal was around her. She was sure that by the end of the night she would be nothing more than a whimpering mess. 

“If you say so.” Crystal nipped at Gigi’s breasts again as she sped her fingers up. The little gasps and whines she could draw from Gigi’s throat spurred her on to keep fucking the girl. Crystal couldn’t help but admire Gigi’s expressions as she thrust into her. The way her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes fluttered, paired with the desperate way her body was seeking out Crystal’s touch was a beautiful sight. 

“You’re doing so well, my perfect girl.” Crystal whispered against Gigi’s lips. The blonde’s doe eyes looked up at her hopefully, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. 

“M’ doing good?” 

“So fucking good. My princesa, you’re the best girl I’ve ever had. So beautiful and obedient.” Crystal pressed directly over Gigi’s clit, making the girl wail out and clutch at Crystal’s tanned arms, leaving behind little crescent shaped indents. 

Crystal continued to rub small circles over Gigi’s clit, making the blonde twitch and shake in her arms. Gigi’s breath was labored and warm on Crystal’s neck. She felt like she was on top of the world and she never wanted to come back down. Her stomach tightened in an unfamiliar feeling. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and her mind raced as the tightening sensation increased. 

Before either woman could really register it, Gigi’s walls were clenching around Crystal’s fingers and she was cumming with a wrecked moan. Crystal looked down at her with a silent appreciation. Every time she saw a new side of Gigi, she adored the girl a little more. The twitching mess beneath her was definitely going to be one of her favorites.

Crystal withdrew her fingers from Gigi, popping them into her own mouth and cleaning them off.

“C-can I have more?” Gigi looked somewhere between ashamed and scared as she drew her knees up to her chin and hid behind them. Crystal was a little surprised by the request, but she was more than willing. 

“Of course. You can have anything you want from me.” Crystal reached down, but Gigi grabbed her hand. 

“Not like that...can I have...” Gigi couldn’t finish her sentence out of embarrassment. Never in her life did she think she would be in this position. 

“What do you want, princesa? You can tell me.” Crystal petted Gigi’s hair, hugging the young woman close. 

“Yo-your mouth, can I have your mouth?” 

“You want me to eat you out?” Gigi’s blush intensified at Crystal’s words. She nodded jerkily, her hands holding onto the strong expanse of Crystal’s back. Crystal’s body vibrated with an affectionate laugh that made Gigi feel right at home in the Latina’s arms. 

“Lay back for me. Tell me if you don’t like it or want me to stop. There’s never any shame in needing a break or needing to stop.” 

“I know, I know! Please just touch me already!” 

“Greedy.” Crystal murmured against the side of Gigi’s thighs. She sucked another hickey into the soft skin before wrapping her arms around Gigi’s waist and nudging her legs apart. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll be good, I promise!” Crystal marveled at Gigi’s strained voice. She was so pliant and willing for Crystal. 

“I know. I’m gonna touch you now, okay princesa?” When Gigi nodded fervently, Crystal bowed her head and gently licked over the girl’s slit. The resulting moan was absolutely filthy as Gigi’s head fell back against the sheets. Her hands immediately found Crystal’s hair and held on for dear life. 

“Crys, it feels so good when you do that, please- _ah!_ Again!” Crystal obliged and repeated the action. Gigi’s brain spun with a heady pleasure each time Crystal’s tongue touched her leaking pussy. 

“Fuck, you taste so good, princesa.” Crystal groaned, using her arms to keep Gigi’s legs open around her head. “Even your pussy is cute. I love how wet you are for me.” 

“For you, just for you!” Gigi babbled as Crystal’s tongue dipped between her folds. The older woman smiled and started to lick around her clit in painfully wide circles. Gigi was still sensitive from her previous orgasm and she knew it wouldn’t take long. 

Crystal’s predatory eyes didn’t leave Gigi’s for a moment. Gigi felt her juices streaming down her legs, but she couldn’t care less. All that mattered was that Crystal’s tongue was on her and driving her mad. A new sensation washed over Gigi’s body when Crystal pushed her tongue forward into Gigi’s hole. A surprised gasp was choked into a satisfied little moan as Gigi’s grip on Crystal’s hair tightened. The experience of the strong muscle swirling inside her heat was making Gigi’s body tremor and vibrate with delight. Whenever Crystal pushed inside her, Gigi would grind down, trying to get Crystal deeper.

Gigi was going to complain when Crystal’s mouth withdrew, but she was quickly appeased when two of Crystal’s fingers entered her. Gigi’s hips bucked involuntarily against them, her eyes desperate and pleading. Even just Crystal’s warm eyes and soft smile were almost more than Gigi could handle. 

Crystal returned to her post between Gigi’s legs, blowing a small gust of cool air over the blonde’s aching clit. Gigi keened highly in her throat, trying to fuck herself on Crystal’s fingers. Crystal chuckled and slapped the inside of the girl’s thighs, earning a surprised yelp. 

“Behave, or you get nothing.” Crystal’s warning made Gigi still her body and nod. “Good girl.”

“Please, say it again.” Gigi turned her face into Crystal’s pillow self-consciously. The fingers of the hand that weren’t inside her reached up and took hold of her jaw. Crystal guided Gigi’s head back and forced her to look her in the eyes before leaning down and kissing her passionately. She nipped at Gigi’s bottom lip, tugging at it and coaxing the girl’s mouth open. When Gigi allowed her in, she rigorously explored the girl’s mouth for a minute before breaking away. 

“You’re my good girl.” There wasn’t a hint of falsification or deception in Crystal’s voice. She truly meant it, and it showed. She made her way back down Gigi’s lean body and to where her fingers disappeared inside the girl. Another sharp pain indicated Crystal leaving behind another love bite on Gigi’s thigh. A third finger ghosted over Gigi’s entrance in a silent question. Gigi nodded immediately, spreading her legs further to accommodate Crystal’s hand. Soon, a third finger was joining the other two that were already sheathed inside her.  


“Tell me how it feels, princesa.”

”It feels, so good, Crystal! _Fuck!_ I’m so full, you feel so good!”

  
”Perfect. You like being full of my fingers, don’t you? You like the way I’m fucking your sweet cunt.” 

“Yes! Crys, I need it, please! _Please, please, please!_ I’ve been good!” 

“You have been a good girl. _So_ good for me.” Pressing a quick kiss over Gigi’s clit, Crystal began laving over the tender bundle of nerves. It took no time at all for Gigi’s hands to return to her curly hair and pull Crystal’s face closer. She was pulling a little too hard, but the blissed out look on her face made Crystal’s cares dissipate. 

When she sucked Gigi’s clit into her mouth, the woman’s whole body shuddered. Crystal couldn’t help the smile that crept into her face. The way Gigi squirmed and writhed under her was a testament to how badly the blonde wanted her. 

Each time Crystal flicked her tongue over Gigi’s clit, the woman melted into her a little more. The room was filled with the lewd noises of Gigi’s cunt as Crystal ate her out and the blonde’s frequently increasing moans. Gigi thought she sounded pitiful, but Crystal thought her little moans were heaven on earth. 

“ _Mm-yeah!_ There! Crystal, it feels so good!” Gigi mewled brokenly. The same feeling from before began to overtake her body. This time, Crystal recognized the warning signs and increased her pace to help Gigi over the edge. 

“There you go, princesa. Cum for me. My good girl, my _best_ girl. Moan my name all pretty like you do.” Crystal’s fingers crooked and hit against a soft spot deep inside Gigi’s pussy that made her see stars as she tumbled into her orgasm. If she had any air left in her lungs, Gigi would’ve screamed out in pleasure. Her body seized up around Crystal, her arms hugging the Latina’s body tightly as her legs trembled. Crystal methodically fucked her through it, each time she moved she sent another little shock of pleasure up Gigi’s body. 

When her partner’s heavy breathing evened out a bit, she pulled her fingers back and cleaned them once more. The tips of Gigi’s ears were reddening at the sight. 

“Crystal? Can I...can I eat you out?” Gigi’s legs felt like jelly as she sat up and looked over at the girl above her. 

“I- _fuck_ , princesa, I don’t want you to feel like you have to. It’s your first time, it should be all about you.” 

“No! I wanna! Please Crys, let me make you feel good. You fucked me so good, it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t at least try!” Crystal sucked in a sharp breath when Gigi’s hands pawed at her breasts. 

“Fuck it. Come here, I’ll tell you what I like.” Crystal pulled Gigi into a bruising kiss that lasted just a few seconds before Gigi was fumbling with the clasp of Crystal’s bra. The tan woman laughed and helped her undo the metal connector. The moment the restrictive fabric was gone, Crystal’s tits were spilling out and into Gigi’s waiting hands. 

“Wow...your boobs are really pretty...” Gigi’s expression wasslightly awed as she toyed with the metal piercing Crystal’s nipple. 

“Thank you, princesa. I’ve got nothing on you though.” Gigi blushed, but didn’t look away. She was slowly but surely getting used to Crystal’s praise and affection. 

She continued to play with Crystal’s full breasts for a couple minutes, just taking her time in enjoying the softness of her partner’s skin. Gigi moved her mouth over one of the hardening buds and sucked it into her mouth, gaining a hiss from Crystal. Emboldened by the reaction, Gigi kept sucking at the woman’s chest, even leaving a little hickey on the underside of her breast.

“I love the way my tit looks in your mouth, but I really need you to fuck me now. I promise, you’ll have plenty of time to touch my tits another time.” Crystal pulled Gigi off, much to the blonde’s disappointment. The mention of a next time was enough to quell the feeling. She was soon distracted by Crystal sliding her black lacy underwear off her legs. 

“Come on. Be a good girl for me and eat my pussy. Make me cum all over that cute face of yours.” Crystal spread her legs and guided Gigi’s face down to her cunt. Gigi tossed her flowing hair over her shoulder so it wouldn’t be in the way. All it took was one tentative lick over the other woman’s pussy to get Gigi hooked. 

“That’s it, princesa. Put that mouth to work for me.” Crystal groaned out. Gigi began diligently lapping at Crystal’s folds, parting them with her tongue and coating her tongue in Crystal’s musky taste. She located the girl’s clit and let her tongue play over it. Crystal’s affirmative moans made her heartbeat skip. 

“ _Fuck,_ you’re a natural. Keep doing that, you’re gonna make me cum so good.” The constant praises made Gigi want to try even harder, to make Crystal say how good she was again and again. Flattening her tongue to Crystal’s pussy, she let Crystal ride her face for her own benefit. When Crystal’s legs started to spasm, Gigi took the woman’s clitoris into her mouth and let her ride out the high. 

Once her body recovered, Crystal kissed Gigi sweetly and stood up, walking over to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Gigi heard cabinets opening and the faucet running. Before long, it shut off and Crystal returned with a damp washcloth. Gigi blinked the urge to sleep away and watched Crystal’s naked figure walking back to her. 

“Hey there, princesa. I know you’re sleepy, but can you lay back for me?” 

“Whyyy? I wanna cuddle!” 

“I know, I do too. You’re gonna feel gross if you wake up all messy though. Not that you would ever be gross, I just-“ 

“You talk too much.” Gigi silenced Crystal by pulling her down into another kiss. 

“Sorry, I just talk a lot when I’m nervous...” Crystal lightly wiped away the sweat and slick from Gigi’s body. Gigi cooed happily at the affectionate acts. Crystal finished cleaning Gigi off and retuned the wet cloth to the bathroom. When she came back, her heart soared through her chest. 

Sitting atop her bed was Gigi, her hair a mess around her face and neck. She had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail that left little baby hairs and flyaways framing her face. The girl had gone through Crystal’s closet while she was in the bathroom, and had selected a hoodie that was comically oversized on her. She was sitting with her legs bent under her, fiddling with the cuffs of the sleeves. Crystal didn’t alert the blonde to her presence, instead electing to watch the young woman. Gigi looked like she was having the time of her life drowning in the fabric of Crystal’s clothing. 

The complete turnaround of Gigi’s demeanor from earlier in the week was fascinating to Crystal. Gigi was humming quietly to herself, drifting off in her own little world. 

“Nice hoodie.”

“O-oh! Hi...sorry, I should’ve asked before I took something.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s really cute on you. You should keep it.” It was Crystal’s turn to blush when Gigi’s radiant smile made yet another appearance. An awkward silence fell over them as Crystal rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, unsure of what to do next. 

“Do you, um, mind if I spend the night?” Gigi’s voice held a small tremor of hesitancy.

“No, not at all!” Crystal’s answer came quickly. She let out a small breath that she was holding in while running her fingers through her unruly hair. Gigi grinned and scooted over to make room for Crystal to slid into the sheets next to her. The way that the two fit together so perfectly was almost like it was fate. 

Gigi had lots of questions. Her mind was running rampant with concerns and fears. What would happen now that she had slept with Crystal? What if someone found out? What would her mother and father say if they knew? Would Crystal leave her and never speak of it again? Had she made a mistake? Did Crystal think it was a mistake? Or worse, was Gigi just going to be another conquest?

“What are you thinking about in that pretty little head, princesa?” Crystal kissed the top of Gigi’s head and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Gigi nuzzled into her side, resting her head on Crystal’s shoulder and inhaling the girl’s scent. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“When you said I was good? That I was _your_ good girl?” Gigi sounded like a child asking after praise from someone they looked up to. The idea of where the desperate need to be validated made Crystal’s heart ache with sadness. She knew Gigi couldn’t have had the most positive upbringing since the girl was so deeply in denial about her sexuality for obvious reasons. Crystal looped her arms around Gigi’s thin waist and hugged her tight, trying to make up for the years of lost affection and attention. 

“I meant every word, Gigi. You’re so beautiful and you’re so intelligent. You’re gonna get out of this shithole and do something great, I just know it.” Crystal couldn’t bear to look down when she felt a small sob rack Gigi’s body. The tears just kept falling from Gigi’s reddening eyes. Seeing Gigi look so unsure and broken made Crystal want to cry with her, but she knew she needed to be strong for Gigi. She still wished that she could kiss all the girl’s pains away. She wished she could make everything okay for the sweet girl in her arms.

“I’m taking you with me...” Gigi’s hoarse whisper made Crystal’s ears focus in.

“What do you mean?”

“If I’m leaving this place behind, I’m taking you with me. You’re so talented, your art would sell for so much in a big city. Together we can be something great.” With Crystal, Gigi felt like she was free of her past. Free to create a future. 

“Together?”

“ _Together._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, stan Frankie and buckle up for my next multi chapter fic coming in a couple weeks!


End file.
